Improved Prologue: Episodes 1-4
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: This is just a rewrite of the prologue. It's the span of Episode 1-4. I'll make another one for episodes 5-8 when they stop by. Hope you enjoy!
**Hello everyone, Gommie here! I a for Episode Six officially coming this June, so I decided to replay the progress and the prologue got me intrigued. From there, I decided to make a rewrite of said prologue, except including the events of episodes 1 through 4.**

 **I'll admit, my goal here was to make you all realize how far they've come from where they first started.**

 **I'll also admit, I was crying as I wrote out this whole.**

 **I embarrassed myself in school to do this for you. Plz appreciate. ;-;**

-/

Nothing built can last forever, and every legend no matter how great, fades with time.

With each year passing by, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths- half-truths.

To put it simply… lies.

And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands…

The legend of the Order Of The Stone endures, unabridged, as self evident fact.

But they weren't who they truly seemed to be.

The Order Of The Stone believed lying was the right path to go, and it led them through many… destructive caves.

Gabriel the Warrior, once a triumphant man who was proud of the accomplishments he had achieved, could not remember his own name.

(Gabriel the Warrior, once a triumphant man who was proud of the accomplishments he had achieved, is now even prouder than he ever was for someone being so true to themselves.)

Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, who successfully sparked an era of invention, had lost her life to the Wither Storm not so long ago.

(Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, who successfully sparked an era of invention, lives on in Redstonia.)

Magnus the Rogue, heartbroken and hurt from Ellegaard's death, plans to blow the whole thing up himself with the destructive creativity he still holds.

(Magnus the Rogue, once a man who would do anything to avenge the world, has lost his life to the Wither Storm.)

Soren the Architect, a man who everyone looked up to, turned out to be a coward and a fraud.

And then there's Ivor, the original leader of the Order of the Stone, and a man of honesty, had left the Order because they were going to lie to the whole world.

Yet, these five people, these five friends, who would give so much to earn their rightful places as five heroes…

It didn't happen, all because of the lies they've told the world.

And as they say, when one story ends, another one begins.

Tis' only a troubled land that had a need for heroes, and ours was lucky to have six heroes such as these…

Petra the Warrior, under whose sword all combatants would tremble.

Olivia the Redstone Engineer, who would spark a new era of invention.

Axel the Rogue, a total knucklehead, who would still be his crazy self yet all the more loyal to his friends.

Lukas the Architect, once a part of a very different gang called the Ocelots, and, not a leader, but a wise young man who has helped Jesse and his friends along the way.

Reuben the Pig, a young piglet who helped Jesse in his times of need and a true hero to all for being the one to assist Jesse inside the Storm when he approached a major speed bump in his path.

And then there's Jesse himself. Jesse, a guy who once lived in a treehouse, a guy who had gone to the weirdest places in the world, a guy who would fight for what's right, is the leader of the New Order Of The Stone.

Now _these_ six friends, these six teammates, were six people would give so much to earn their rightful place as six heroes.

Their greatest quest took them into the End, to the Far Lands, to the Nether, all to defeat the mysterious creature known as the Wither Storm.

It was a long and perilous battle.

Our six heroes had to make many sacrifices, many hard choices, and at some points, they were stuck completely.

But when they couldn't defeat the first time, when the Storm rose again only to become a package of three, did they back down?

Did they give up?

No.

In the end, the New Order of the Stone emerged victorious with the Storms defeated, destroyed, and gone forever.

But wait, they aren't yet done here.

They have so much more to do. _So_ much more that, in fact, this is only the beginning.


End file.
